Camp Christmas
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: A oneshot featuring some of the new characters and a few of the old.


AN- I know this is like three days late but I didn't get the Lost Hero until Christmas and I just finished it like twenty minutes ago. Besides, it's still December!

So, at the moment, I totally love Jason/Piper. This might change when I meet Reyna and it depends on her relationship to Jason. As for Leo/Thalia, well, I happen to adore that too.

* * *

It's Christmas at Camp Half-Blood and Jason is restless because now he knows he doesn't belong here. And as much as he loves spending time with Annabeth and Rachel and Leo and Piper (especially Piper) it's always going to be at the back of his mind that he has another life. And other friends. And his orange t-shirt should really be purple.

But still he stays because he has nowhere else to go and he is happy here, even if he doesn't belong. Leo has become a great pal and Piper is, well, everything else. And the kids at Camp Half-Blood welcomed him with open arms.

So to deal with all his inner drama, he always sneaks away to the battle field where he lets his emotions out with his new weapon from Hera all over the practice dummies until he feels a little bit better.

"If you keep that up, there won't be any more for the rest of the kids."

And he grins because of course she finds him here. He turns slightly and gazes at Piper, still stubbornly hanging onto her snowboarding jacket, grinning at him as she strolls towards him.

"I think they can handle it. I'm sure I'm not the only demigod to-"

"Kill them?"

"They're dummies, Pipes."

"Whatever, Sparky."

He doesn't want to admit it but he likes the nickname. He desperately wants to make one for her but he's never been good at stuff like that. His creativity was squashed away by the discipline of his own camp.

"Merry Christmas, by the way. I know it's tomorrow but you look like you could use some holiday cheer."

Then she kind of smiles at him in a way that drives him crazy: it makes him wants her to stop looking at him and, at the same time, to never stop.

"Thanks. You too."

"You wanna talk about it? I can be a really good listener."

Jason smiles and sinks down onto the ground, she joins him a second later. "Nah. I'll keep it in mind though."

"Alright," and suddenly her smile is mischievous, "Wanna practice fighting?"

"You wanna fight me?" he asks, a pinch of surprise in his tone.

"Yeah, I want a crack at the all mighty Son of Jupiter," Piper remarks, standing up and pulling her dagger out of its sheath.

"You're picking a dangerous fight," Jason replies as he stands as well.

He knows what she's going to say before she says it and it makes him wish for the millionth time that he was a Greek demigod and he did belong here and he had no past. Just so he could stay with her.

"I'm a pretty dangerous girl."

* * *

Thalia glances around the camp at Christmas and loves the feeling of holiday in the air. She's proud of her plan to bring the Hunters here because they deserve a bit of a vacation from the monster slaying and the constant fighting. And what better distraction than capture the flag?

"Hey, gorgeous."

Thalia groans inwardly as she remembers exactly why she was first against the idea of coming to camp. And said reason stands in front of her, his curly hair a mess and a grin on his stupid face a mile wide.

It's always easy for her to ignore Leo. He's just like every other guy she's met who thinks they can flirt their way into her pants and it's pretty pathetic, actually. But then he sidles up to her and totally invades her personal bubble and she's gotta speak up.

"Move away if you value your life, Valdez."

"Only if you're a part of it," he says with a wink.

Thalia rolls her eyes. He's fighting a losing battle. She hasn't trusted a boy with her heart since Luke died and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we are standing under mistletoe."

She notices. Of course they are.

"Are you sure you're not a son of Hermes? You can be pretty devious at times."

He beams at the compliment. "I knew you wanted me."

This time she groans aloud as she marches away from him and his stupid grin and flirty ways.

"Can I call you?"

"Ask again in a million years!"

"Will do!"

Honestly, Thalia thinks as she shakes her head, will he never leave her alone?

* * *

Connor groans at the disgusting display of love in front of him. His brother, his amigo, his best friend, locking lips with Katie freaking Gardner.

I know right?

The girl who hated them since the moment they pranked her stupid cabin has now become a permanent part of Connor's everyday life. At first, he was pleased for his brother. Travis only went after girls he really cared about, and it was obvious to everyone how much he cared about Katie. But after all this mushy-love stuff, Connor was done being happy and leaning more towards annoyance.

"Excuse me," a voice says from behind and Connor turns around.

Then prepares to go slack-jawed in wonder.

The girl standing before him is gorgeous with dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes. When she smiles, there's a dimple on her left cheek and she's wearing a shirt professing her love of all woodland creatures.

"I'm looking for Katie Gardner."

With a sickening sound, the girl in question pulls away from Travis and smiles at the girl. "What's up Miranda?"

"Stacy needs help with the wreaths. Since you're so good at them…"

She trails off with a shrug that Connor finds adorable. Katie sighs, pecks Travis once more, then makes to follow the Miranda girl.

Connor steps in front of Katie and grins charmingly. "I'm Connor Stoll."

"Miranda Gardiner," she says, suppressing a laugh.

Travis speaks up, "How direct a relation?"

"She spells it with an 'I' and I spell it with an 'e'", Katie explains, "So we think it's just half."

"Well, I'd like to fully get to know you," Connor says and Miranda blushes.

Katie rolls her eyes and grabs her sister's arm. "Bye boys."

Connor waits until they're out of earshot before he turns to Travis and socks him on the arm.

"Dude! Ow!"

"That's for not introducing me to her sooner."

"I didn't even know her man!"

"So, " Miranda casually asks as they reach the Demeter cabin, "Do you know Connor well?"

"He's Travis' brother. And one of my two biggest annoyances at this camp. So, yeah. Why," Katie asks, suddenly suspicious, "What's it matter?"

"No reason," Miranda says.

But Katie has a distinct feeling there may end up being another Stoll/Gardiner pairing one day.

* * *

Annabeth doesn't join in on the Christmas fun. She locks herself in her cabin, orders her siblings out, and then grabs all the photo albums she can find.

As she gazes at the pictures, she relives every battle and every quest. The one taken after Percy, Grover and she had returned from finding Zeus' lightning bolt. She notices Percy has his arm around her and they're both sort of blushing.

She sees the summer after they found the Golden Fleece, where she kissed Percy's cheek after they won the chariot race. She sees that winter, where she danced with Percy and where he held up the sky for her.

A tear drips onto the picture from the summer of the Labyrinth. She'd been so angry about Rachel that she's not in the picture. She'd been the one doing the taking of Percy's last day. It was him and Grover and he looked troubled. She remembers, clearly, him trying to talk to her and her snapping the camera and walking away.

Then, and more teardrops fall, the picture from their last summer together. The defeat of the Titans, where they _finally_ got together. Where he arms felt wonderful around her and his lips amazing, pressed against hers.

Annabeth wipes at her eyes and leans against the bed, willing herself to stop crying before someone walked in.

Six months, Chiron had said, that's how long it would take to build the boat. She doesn't want to wait six months. She wants to fly across the country and drag Percy home _now_ peace offerings be damned. He is her Seaweed Brain and he belongs here. With her.

Her finger traces the last picture in the album, it was taken the day before he went missing. His arms were wrapped around her torso and he was whispering something into her ear.

"_I love you"_

This time, she can't will the tears away.

* * *

Rachel loves Christmas now that she can spend in in Camp Half-Blood and not with her annoying parents and their many friends and associates.

Of course, this Christmas isn't as wonderful what with one of her best friends missing and the other a complete wreck. Honestly, she's considering killing Percy just for what he's put Annabeth through.

She sits on the porch of the Big House and watches the campers go about their day and it's pretty amusing. She sees Thalia stomp away from Leo and Connor stare longingly after a new Demeter girl. She _doesn't_ see Jason or Piper anywhere, which makes her grin, and she does see the doors and windows closed tight on the Athena cabin, which makes the grin fade.

"Boring, isn't it?"

She jumps but only slightly and turns to see Nico di Angelo standing over her. He cops a squat next to her, playing with the skull ring on his finger.

"Hey dead-boy. Long time no see."

Nico smirks. "I got an Iris-message that Percy had been found. Where's he at?"

"Some Roman demigod camp. We got their son of Jupiter in exchange."

Nico blinds. "Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Well, shit. Who'd a thunk it?"

Rachel frowns. "Language."

Nico snorts but quickly sobers up as he notices the steely look in her green eyes. "Seriously?"

"You're only twelve. No swearing."

He gapes at her for a second, then grins mischeviously. "Fuck."

She smacks his chest, but is grinning too. "I'm the older one here, therefore-"

"You're older? I was born back in World War Two!"

"You get points taken off for not remembering. Or aging."

"I think you should add some points for my impressive battle skills."

"Okay, fine. Two points."

"Only two? Come on, Dare. Be reasonable."

"I'm an heiress, di Angelo, I don't have to be."

He rolls his eyes and suddenly goes very silent. And unless Rachel imagines it, he's also blushing.

She chances a glance up and realizes why at once: mistletoe

"I-I'm gonna to find…someone. I'll see you-"

Rachel grins at his nerves then leans over to peck his cheek. Nico goes completely still and Rachel pats his head.

"Merry Christmas, Nico."

And that's the moment where Nico di Angelo begins to fall head-over-heels for one Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

* * *

AN- Yes, Christmas oneshots! I just wanted to use the mistletoe idea for Thalia and Leo but I couldn't help but throw in my favorite pairing, Rico. I know the other prompts don't really fit Christmas but I wanted to write them without throwing clichés lie mistletoe around for everyone.

This is my first shot at using the new characters. And, yes, there is a Miranda Gardiner. And, yes, she totally belongs with Connor.

Hope you liked!


End file.
